Akatsuki Valentine's Day
by CakeXD
Summary: Its a story about the whole Akatsuki. Yaoi Boy x Boy When the couples each begin to ignore each other. The semes cannot take anymore. What would they all do? Futhermore Valentine's Day is coming. This story won't just stop on Valentine's Day Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Valentine's Day – Chapter 1

(Warning- Contains Yaoi, shounen ai strong languge and future smut. XD Dun like Pairings? Dun read. Thxs)

Pairings- KisaIta

SasoDei

KakuHida

ZetTobi

"Oh my god! I can't take this anymore….!" Sasori groaned, smashing his head on the couch cushion, cursing under his breath. Kisame sighed, "I know they have been ignoring us for more than 3 weeks now… And none of them had actually done this before… Not even Ita-kun…" "Well, all I want to know now is why are they ignoring us? And what we did to deserve this mental torture…" Kakuzu muttered, massaging his temples.

"Hey guys, I got an idea.*Oh no…! There is no way we're going to do that…* C'mon we have not tried yet…"

"Spit it out Zetsu…."

"Kay, we would have to investigate and spy on them, they might just discuss about what is making them ignore us."

"Err… One thing, THAT'S SUICIDE!

"I agree. They would kill us if they found out!"

"Hey! Hey! At least it's better than not knowing anything and let this go on!"

Silence fell upon the four, they looked at each other, exchanging looks, finally Kisame spoke,

"Yea, you have a point Kakuzu… Hmm… I think its worth trying…"

"Even if it kills us."

"So… Everyone in?"

"Right.*Yeah, yeah, if you're in I'm in…*"

"I'm in!"

"Me too."

"Alright, I'm in."

So the four boys began planning out their plan, hoping that it has no flaws. They decide to target Itachi first. So, Kisame is to carry out the plan.

"Alright then… Wish me good luck."

"Yea..."

Kisame crept up to the Uchiha's bedroom, as soon as he heard the shower turn on, he quickly rushed into the room. Slowly, he tip-toed over to the drawers at Itachi's study table. He opened the drawers carefully, trying not to alert the Uchiha. He searched about, but to his dismay, he only found bits of paperwork and other items. He sighed, he was jus about to leave when something shiny caught his eye. It was a padlock on a sleek, black, hardcover diary. The padlock glisten in the dim orange light produced by a bedside lamp. Imprinted on the cover was shiny sliver words, "Itachi's Diary, Read. And. You. DIE." Kisame gulped, but he picked up the book and swiftly broke the padlock.

"WHO THE FUCK IS TOUCHING MY DIARY?"

"Oh shit." Kisame muttered and he quickly ran out of the room.

The shark smashed clumsily into the room, all the guys stared at him, eyes filled with curiousity.

"What happened?" Sasori asked.

"Oh my god, I nearly got caught…"

"Heh, so you got anything?"

"Itachi's Diary…"

The room became silent, the three boys stared at Kisame as if he had gone mad.

"Are you nuts?"

"Remember what happened to the last person who TOUCHED his diary?"

"He got totally pwned!*Tsk… He deserved it…*"

"Hey! Hey! Guys! Back to the point!"

"Right…"

"Alright, lets see what Itachi-kun actually wrote in here…"

They all crowded around Kisame as he opened the precious blackbook.

-End of Chapter 1-

*Writer's Comments*

What would happen next? I have no Idea. A review would be nice! Flames are not welcomed... Its warm enough already.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Valentine's Day – Chapter 2

(Warning- Contains yaoi, shounen ai, strong language and future smut! Dun like, dun read,)

"C'mon Kisame, flip to the latest page."

*Dear Diary,

Well, to tell you this, today was no oridinary day… It all started off when we were on an outing. As you know Diary, I HATE being WOKEN UP due to these OUTINGS… So, I was really pissed and bitchy by then.

I was even more pissed when I noticed Kisame, was IGNORING me… Furthermore, he's my Boyfriend… I HATE BEING IGNORED… I also asked my best friends, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi, they all said that their boyfriends are also giving them a cold shoulder. Sigh… So we all decided to-*

"BANG!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY! NOW!"

"Oh shit!"

"RUN!"

The Uchiha stomped into the room, dragging the extremely dark deathcloud with him. He began trashing and reeking havoc all over the place like the last time Konan PMSed. It took five whole hours to actually calm the rampaging Uchiha down. After that Itachi crawled over to his emo corner in the basement, hugging his diary.

"What did you idiots do?" Konan scolded.

"We took his diary…"

"You ought to apologize! You know how you can hurt somebody when you invade their privacy?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Itachi!"

Kisame looked at the Uchiha at the corner. He could actually hear sobbing. Oh shit, he didn't know how much he broke the Uchiha's heart.

"Itachi… I'm so sorry, I mea-"

"GET… LOST…"

"Itachi-kun, please-"

"Hey, Kisame, leave him alone for a while okay un?"

Kisame turned around and saw a familiar looking blonde. "Alright…." Kisame sighed, walking off, leaving the Uchiha alone with one of his bestest and closest friends. Deidara has always been Itachi's bestest friends other than himself. He just hoped that the sculptor would actually cheer the emo Uchiha up.

"Hey, Kisame… You okay?"

"Yea… I guess…"

"Hey… Don't be sad Kisame… I'll help you get Itachi's heart again."

"Like that's possible."

"It is possible. That Uchiha does know how to forgive and forget doesn't he?"

"I guess so… You would really do that for me?"

"Yes, of course. That's what best friends are for right?"

"Thanks Sasori… You really are a good friend."

Kisame smiled as the redhead left the room.

~Later That Night~

"So… We found out what made them ignore us."

"That means we would have to make a plan to get them back again."

"Anyone got any ideas?*Nope… I got none.*"

"Nah…"

"Not really…"

"Valentine's Day is coming."

"So?"

"Why don't we ask them all out on Valentine's Day? Like the entire Akatsuki?"

"Err… Okay? How?"

"We can ask Pein and Konan to organize an outing on that day?"

"Hey… That's a pretty good idea."

"So, everyone in?"

"I'm in!"

"Yea.*I'm in too*"

"Count me in."

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

The four boys began discussing on how they were actually going to get Pein to ORGANIZE something.

"So… Everyone clear with the plan?"

"Yup."

"Okay… Zetsu, go get Pein and Konan."

"Alright… Time to coo Konan…"

"Yea… Oh my!" Konan exclaimed as Sasori whispered into her ear. She was smiling gleefully and Sasori looks uncomfortable. Pein was watching with curiosity as he wondered what made his girlfriend act like that.

-End of Chapter 2-

*Writer's Comments*

Lol? Poor Itachi... Anyway, Posting soon. Have fun reading ^^ A review would be nice! Flamers not needed...


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki Valentine's Day – Chapter 3

(Warning- Contains yaoi, shounen ai and strong language. Dun like then dun read… Includes Cross dressing.)

"Nagato-kun! You have to organize a Valentine's Day party!"

"No way."

"Please…"

"No…"

"Pretty please with a little cherry on top!"

"Ugh… Fine! But you organize it! I'm not going to do anything!"

"YAY! Thank you, Nagato-kun~"

"Yea, whatever…" Pein muttered as the blue haired kunoichi glomped him.

"Alright… Part A completed."

"Time for Part B."

"Lets get going."

Sasori and Kakuzu opened the door of Itachi's bedroom, Inside, they saw the Uchiha lying on his bed reading a thick novel. The blonde was sitting on the floor watching the Jashinist and Tobi play Guitar Hero.

"Hey guys, Pein and Konan organized a Valentine's Day party for the whole group, here's an information slip." Kakuzu then quickly place the note on the side table and he quickly left.

"A Valentine's day party eh? Hmm… Wonder what is it all about…" Itachi said, lowering his book.

"Hmm… Let me check un."

The blonde walked over to the side table and picked up the pink coloured slip.

"Read the fucking thing out loud Deidara." The Jashinist said, turning the television off.

"VALENTINE'S DAY PARTY FOR ALL AKATSUKIANS. All of you guys hav been invited to a Valentine's day party. Kisame would drive you all there, Konan and I are going there separately. Imaportant Note ~ All Ukes MUST wear a DRESS to the party. Thanks. P.S. You ukes would die if you do not obey the important note."

"Okay… So not expected un."

"Oh my fucking Jashin-damnit, who the heck set that fucking note?"

"My guess is Konan."

"Sigh… Tobi does not want to wear a dress!"

"Fuck that Jashin damned bitch man!"

"Well, better get shopping for a dress then, rather than get strangled by Konan un."

"Good point… To the mall then?"

"Right."

The group of boys soon made their way to the mall.

"Part B completed…"

"Finally… Luckily, we did not need to actually explain the party to them, if not it might end up real bad."

"Yea."

"At least our plan is working quite well. *Yea whatever… We are supposed to wear a tuxedo right?*"

"Yes, we are. But its much better than wearing dresses right?"

"Right…"

The four boys laughed as they departed of to their rooms.

At the Mall~

"Oh my god… So many dresses un…" the blonde muttered staring at the huge array of dresses that stood on racks in front of them. They were at the mall's famous Dress shop. It was a shop that only sells dresses and MANY different types of dresses. There were almost more than 1000 types of dresses in that shop.

"What the fuck? Now how are we going to pick out one dress out of these 1000 plus fucking dresses?"

"Tobi doesn't know…"

"Sigh… Just get in and randomly get one out that suits you best…"

"This can take awhile un… Lets get going guys…"

The four guys departed into the store, each going to a particular section of their liking. (This shop is like a Maze. The are at least two or more levels in the shop itself.) Lets check on Itachi first.

The Uchiha sighed as he walked blindly down the rows and rows of black party dresses. "Ugh… I wish I was NOT in a dress shop, LOOKING for a dress… I'm just wasting my time, theres seriously no dress that firs me…" Itachi though, running his hands through the array of black dresses. Then suddenly one of his sleeves got caught by a pin on one of the racks. The weasel blinked, looking at the dress he stopped at. It was a pretty silky, strapless, black dress decorated a scarlet ribbons, one large red bow was at the breast line. The silken dress shone in the bright shop lights. "This is a nice dress… I think I would take it." The Uchiha plucked the black dress from the rack and headed to the counter.

Somewhere else in the shop~

The Iwa roamed about aimlessly through the racks of blue dresses. There were so many shades of blue, azure blue, stormy blue, ocean blue, baby blue, light blue, dark blue, sapphire blue and much more. The blonde didn't know why he was so attracted to this section. He just liked blue too much. Deidara yawned, looking aimless selection of blue dresses. "Just pick one Dei… Just pick one un…" the blonde muttered to himself, eyes searching for a nice shade of blue. "Hello Miss. Can I help you?" The blonde froze at that statement. "MISS?" Deidara thought angrily to himself. "N-no T-thank you un…" "You must be looking for a blue dress that fits you… Hmm… Try this one, miss!" the salesgirl said happily with her cheery voice, handing a light blue dress with black lacing at the sides and edges. The sculptor took the dress quickly and made his way to one of the fitting rooms, trying to avoid blowing the whole place up.

In another Section~

The Jashinist muttered curses under his breath as he walked down the aisles of purple coloured dresses. He chose purple as it fits his electric pink eyes. Again like blue there were many shades of purple, Lavender purple, light purple, dark purple, grape purple, wine purple and many others. All of the dresses have different side cuts and laces. Hidan, of course, wanted a plain dress to wear, something not too feminine or girly. He then decided to get this done and over with, he closed his eyes and randomly picked a dress. He opened his eyes again and looked at what he took. It was adorable, plain, lavender purple dress with shiny white silk ribbons tracing the edges of the dress, making it look outlined with white. "Good enough, it's a fucking dress anyway" the albino said slinging the dress over his shoulder.

Somewhere on the second floor~

Tobi yawned, making his way through the many racks of black and orange dresses. They all looked like adorable dresses to wear on Halloween, but they all fit the happy Uchiha all the same. "What to choose what to choose…" Tobi asked in his head bending down to look at the many different dresses, tapping his chin with his finger. "Oh? This one looks cute…" Tobi said, taking the dress from the rack. "Very nice pick sir, I'm sure your girlfriend would love it. That dress is one of the finest qualities." Tobi looked at the salesgirl smiling beside him.

"T-thank you?" "Not a problem sir, the counter is downstairs beside the entrance, thank you" The Uchiha quickly went down to the counter, taking the dress with him.

-End of Chapter 3-

Writer's Comments~

Heya! Lols. Heres chappy 3! Its a filler chapter more or less (GROANS). Hehz, dun worry, the next chapter will bring us to the Party itself! or more of the ride there. ^^ Thanks for reading. FAV and REVIEW pls! XD Lol. Flames will be used to light da campfire. Oh before I forget,

DISCLAIMERZ~

All Characters belong to Masashi-san!

Story belongs to ma brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki Valentine's Day – Chapter 4

(Warning~ Yaoi, shounen ai and strong language, you know the drill. Oh, and CROSSDRESSING! Dun like? Dun READ)

The four semes waited in the living room in the lair. Its obvious, today is Valentine's day, it was about 4.30pm andthey are waiting for their ukes to come were still in their room changing.

Hidan's room~

"Oh fuck! Where the fuck is my hairband?"

"Sigh… Whatever Hidan. You keep on losing stuff un."

"Fuck you. By the way, why isn't your hair fucking done yet?"

"Err… Cuz' I don't want to mess it up un?"

"You better get your hair done or that Jashin-damned bitch will kill you."

"You got a point… Now, where's my hairband un?"

"Ugh…"

Tobi's room~

"Hey! Can Tobi help do your hair?"

"No. I hat people touching my hair."

"Oh? Not even Kisame-san? Hmm…. Ita-kun?"

"Fuck you."

"Hah! Tobi made 'Tachi-san crack!

"Shut up Tobi."

"Its Tobi's mouth 'Tachi!

"Whatever, don't call me that."

"Kisame-kun could, why not Tobi?

"…"

"He he! Itachi-kun is blushing!"

"Shut up Tobi! Do you want me to KILL you?"

"Meep!"

Tobi shrank as Itachi gave him one his famous death glares.

Back in the Living Room~

"I wonder what is taking them so long…" Sasori growled, as everyone knows he HATES WAITING.

"Just give them some time… I mean they are supposed to girls." Kisame said, giggling.

"I kind of agree."Kakuzu snickered .

"They are most probably doing their hair or something. *They know how to do girl hairstyles?*Zetsu exclaimed

"That's actually a good question." Kakuzu replied.

"They most probably learned it from Konan or something."

"Or girl magazines."

The four burst into a fit of a laughter.

"Hah! Unbelievable!"

"Exactly, we heard that."

The four boys froze as they heard that monotonous voice. They slowly turned to see four very pissed ukes.

"Opps…"

"Ouch. '

"We're so dead."

"You got that right un."

Itachi was wearing a pretty silky, strapless, black dress decorated a scarlet ribbons, one large red bow was at the breast line. He also wore black matching silk gloves and a black and red crystal clips to keep his fringe up.. Hidan was adorable, plain, lavender purple dress with shiny white silk ribbons tracing the edges of the dress, making it look outlined with white. He wore matching elbow gloves and a matching purple white hairband pulling back the rest of his hair leaving his fringe down.

Deidara was wearing a light blue dress with black lacing at the sides and edges, he wearing sparkling light azure blue gloves. His hair was almost the same except that the ponytail was changed into a bun tied up by sliver blue ribbon. Tobi was wearing a pumpkin orange party dress with black plaited into it. He too wore matching sparkling gloves and his hair was almost like Hidan's, just spikier.

Apparently this left the four semes drooling, having nosebleeds and red faces. Pervy thoughts filled their minds. (DON'T make me EXPLAIN! You should know what I mean.)Well. The four boys were also really well dressed. Kisame was wearing a dark blue tux that matched his hair. Sasori wore a dark blood red suit that matched his personality. Kakuzu is wearing a smart black tux that happened to cost a bit, but he did this for Hidan. (SOOOO SWEET!) Zetsu wore a dark green tuxedo that matched his green thumb. All their suits matched them perfectly.

"Alright, lets go to the party already, you guys don't want Pein and Konan killing us right?"

"Yea, lets go."

"I don't want to get killed un."

The group of eight went outside to minivan, Kisame was driving so Itachi got the privilege to sit in the front seat. The rest piled into the back, soon enough, the van started down the road. Kisame looked up into the rear mirror, giving a quick wink to the three other semes at the back which gave a wink back. Part C had just started.

In the van, the four pairs were in a disturbing, quiet silence. The only thing that broke the silence was the soft rumbling of the minivan's engine and a occasional beep from the other cars rushing by.

Apparently the first seme to move is Zetsu to every ones surprise.

_**Tobi's POV~  
**_

I am sitting beside Zetsu… And the window. I choose to stare at the window. I mean it hurts to see someone who you love but try to ignore right? I sighed mentally as I looked at the passing buildings and cars. Then, I felt Zetsu scoot over to me. I am surprised, aren't they supposed to ignore us? I was pondering over this until I felt a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Zetsu-san?" I whispered questioningly.

"Tobi you little brat, why have you been ignoring us eh?" Zetsu replied and planted another warm and loving kiss on my lips. Of course, that shocked me again, I squeaked in surprise. I felt Zetsu tongue lick my bottom lip teasingly, begging for an entrance. I was confused and surprise as I didn't know what to do… Should I let him in? Aah! Heck with this! I melted into the kiss, letting Zetsu into my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring it. He tasted so sour-sweet, just like a green apple. Soon, we pulled away for air. I smiled.

"Zetsu-san!" I blushed as he tickled my chin.

"Hmm…*Cute Tobi*" he answered, making me giggle and smile before leaning on his shoulder like I had always did.

_**End of Tobi's POV**_

_**Deidara's POV~**_

I looked down at my lacy dress, playing with the fibre. Sasori was sitting beside me, eyes closed, most probably asleep. I sighed as I remember all the good times we had before he changed and started ignoring me. All the fights which turned into laughs. I looked to my left and saw Tobi leaning on Zetsu's shoulder, Cute. Tobi forgave Zetsu I guess. I looked out of the window, eyes drooping. I felt sleepy. I let out a small yawn as I lean against the hard glass window, trying to sleep. Then I felt an arm snaking around my shoulder. Sasori pulled me closer and allowed me to lean on his soft shoulder.

"Danna un?" I asked, confused.

"Shush, here, have this." He whispered into my ear and handed me one of my favourite treats, a blueberry lollipop. I squealed in happiness as I stuff the blue sugar lolly into my mouth. Its been a long time since Danna gave me one of these. They never tasted the same unless he gave it to me. He smiled, pulling me closer by my shoulder, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

_**End of Deidara's POV**_

_**Hidan's POV~**_

Kakuzu and I were sitting at the back, which is pretty empty without Konan or Pein. We were sitting at fucking opposite ends! Fucking Jashin-damnit! I seriously can't take this fucking game anymore! Fucking hell… I fucking hate this… I looked out of the window, staring at the orange sunset sky. It was quite beautiful. Then I felt someone hugging me.

"Huh? Kuzu'? What the fuck are you doing?" I whispered to the miser behind me. He just smiled and licked my earlobe, causing me to shudder.

"So Hidan…" he said, toying with my hair. "Why have you been ignoring me?" asked seducively into my ear.

"Err… I…" I stammered, I was apparently too shocked. So shocked, I lost my colourful vocabulary.

"Nevermind that, I could care less anyway." he said, sitting down beside me. So close… I smiled and blushed, I know exactly what he wants to do.

"Eh," I said, leaning and hugging his shoulder, "No pervy thoughts Kuzu'" he blushed and planted a tender loving kiss on my lips before leaning on my head. I melted into his loving embrace, it is warmer than anything.

_**End of Hidan's POV**_

_**Itachi's POV~**_

I stared down the sort of endless highway, this ride was taking longer than I thought it would. I wonder how the rest are doing. I didn't dare look at the rear mirror as I was afraid of making eye contact with Kisame. I looked at the radio clock, it says 5.30pm. We have been driving for nearly an hour. I let out a bored yawn, this is quite boring. Then, soon, we were out of the highway in a pretty unknown town. I finally asked something.

"Kisame, do you know where we are going?"

He replied instantly, "Yea, we're still an hour or so away. This is a pretty unknown place to us, but I got a map."

"Hn…" I replied monotonously. The van then came to a s top, a traffic light. A pair of rough hands cupped my face.

"'Tachi… I missed you. I'm sorry for ignoring you but, that does not give you the right to ignore me right? Hmm….?" he whispered and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I stared into his guilty, hope-filled amber eyes. I kissed back, the same way he did to me. We were locked together for a few blissful seconds before we heard loud beeping. Kisame pulled away and went back to the wheel.

"Kisame?"

"Yes Ita-kun?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you…" wait… Did I just said sorry? I never said that to anyone since I joined this organization!

"Hey, I forgive you Itachi."Kisame replied smiling. Then he used his free hand and pulled me closer making me blush, his chest felt so warm. I snuggled into his side relaxing in his loving embrace. This was just perfect.

_**End of Itachi's POV**_

Soon, half an hour passed, Kisame looked at Itachi. The weasel was fast asleep. He then looked up into the rear view mirror. All the other ukes are asleep, being cuddled by their semes.

"So… Part C completed?"

"Yup.*Yes*"

"Yea."

"Of course."

"Alright, tonight, Part D."

-End of Chapter 5-

Writer's Comments~

HI! Another chapter done! A fluffy treat for you guys eh! Pfff~ Thanls to all those who have been reading so far. I'm really glad. =3 PLEASE! I eg you! R&R! I would love to see your comments! Please! You'll be loved ^^ Anyway, flamers shall be put out, I'll call 991. I would try to post soon. Thank you for reading! Arigato! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I might post! Something interesting for you yaoi lovers out there coming soon! Please leave a review!~ ToOdlEs


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 5

(Warning~ Contains Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boy x Boy, strong language and CROSSDRESSING, dun like, dun read. Thank you! XD)

"Hey Guys! You are finally here!"

"Yea Konan, we're here…"  
"Yawn… Yea, we having fucking arrived…"

"Whats up with them?"

"They were sleeping on the van just now, they were most probably tired."

"Oh…"

Konan winked and giggled. The group of eight exchanged looks with each other.

"Okay…"

"Nagato! Do you have the keys to their rooms yet?"

"What? You mean we're staying here un?"

"Yes we are staying here, now you guys and your partner take one room."

"What the fuck? You could have at least told us we are staying in this fucking place…"

"Tsk… Whatever, c'mon! Lets go!"

The blue haired kunoichi grabbed Pein's hand and began walking into the fancy looking rest shrugged and follows.

"Woot! This place is fucking fancy!"

"I wonder how much Pein spent..."

"Don't care Kakuzu, its not our money right un?"

"By the way Pein has ALOT of money."

"Yea, remember, he has to pay for EVERYTHING Konan buys."

The group laughed as they entered the classy made their way thorugh the semi-full tables to a large table booked for ten people. The restaurant didn't even look like one, it looked more like a fancy ballroom at castles in fairytales.

Soon, their food came and they ate slowly. It was an ordinary dinner, but it felt weird to them. As the Akatsuki dinners at home are NEVER ordinary.

"This feels weird un..."

"Yea, without Hidan's blood dripping on the floor,"

"Oi! Fuck you!"

"and Konan's PMSing and some other stuff."

"Heh. You are right Danna un."

They soon finished up their food, Konan was smiling like a CRAZY fangirl.

"What the fuck is wrong with her un?"

"I have no idea... But whatever it is its creeping me out un..."

"Yea... Its fucking scary..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time to grab your partners for the very special Valentine's Night DANCE!"

"What un?"

"This is fucking weird!"

"I'm. NOT. Dancing..."

"Tobi doesn't wanna dance..."

"C'mon Dei! You and Sasori go first!"

"What! Wait-"

Before the blonde could finish, Konan pulled both Deidara and Sasor together and pushed them on to the ball floor. Deidara squeaked as Sasori glared at Konan who was smiling gleefully.

"D-Danna? This feels weird..."

"I know, just follow me Dei."

The couple swayed and turned gracefully on the smooth marble floor. Konan smiled happily and turned to like at the rest. Pein snickered.

"Oh fuck! I'm so not fucking dancing."

"Err..."

"Tobi needs to go to the little boy's room!"

"Oh no you don't, come here you little Uchiha!" The blue haired kunoichi grabbed tTobi and Zetsu and pushed them out. Hidan quickly grabbed Kakuzu and escaped by the balcony. Kisame sneaked off with Itachi in the crowd of people.

"Where did those other four go?"

"Hah. Don't bother about them angel, its our turn."

The origami artist giggled as Pein guided her onto the dance floor.

At the starlit balcony ~ Hidan's POV

I let off a sigh of relief and turned to , our lips connected

"Phew... Thanks Hidan, you saved us."

"Yea, it would be over my fucking dead body that I'm dancing..." I replied gleefully.

"Well... It is sure a beautiful night isn't it?" Kakuzu replied with his lust filled voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kuzu'?" I asked, wondering what he can possibly have on his mind right now. I felt his mouth nibble on my earlobe, travelling down to my neck, making me shudder.

"I missed you Zealot... The Ignoring game is over..."

I squeaked in surprise as he playfully bit my neck, drawing blood.

"Ahh... Kuzu'? What- ahh... you doing?"

"You are cute aren't you? Happy Valentine's Day Hidan." He said, turning me around, lifting my face so that I would stare into his unique demon eyes that I missed so much.

"Hmm... I fucking thought so."I muttered seductively as I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders." Our faces slowly approached each other, finally our lips connected, making a blissful and fiery kiss. His hands were travelling up and down my back in a naughty way, making me moan and fall back a few steps. His tongue invaded my mouth, searching around ravenously as if he missed it. We kissed for a minute before pulling away for much needed air. His hands slowly reached for my dress ribbon.

"Hold it Kuzu', I don't want anyone walking in on us."

He paused, "Alright then my little albino, shall we go to our room and continue?" he whispered in my ear seductively, jiggling the keys.

"Okay..."

Then he swooped me up bridal style and he carried mr up the stairs. I felt blood gush up my face as I squealed.

"Heh... In everyones eyes, you are someone no one wants to mess with, but to me, you are just my cute beloved albino zealot."

"Shut the fuck up Kuzu'" I replied pouting.

"Aww... So cute." He said, putting me down, unlocking the door.

"Aren't we supposed to fucking wait for the rest downstairs before leaving to our room?" I asked questioningly.

"Do you want to face Konan's wrath?"

"Fucking no..."

"Then? By the way, I'm getting horny..."

Before I could say anything else, he kissed my surprised lips, lapping at my bottom lip. I gladly opened up, allowing him to enter. He picked me up again and made our way to the hotel bedroom.

Writer's Comments~

Heya guys! XD Sorry for the UBER late post... Was damn busy... Hate Maths tests... Sigh... Anyway, enjoy! Its shorter than the rest, but smut next chapter! Opps... Spoiler... Heh... Bb now, my bro wants the comp. Ugh...


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 6

(Warning~ Contains yaoi, shounen ai and SMUT! Muahahaha! Lol... All those underage like me please DUN read. Thanks. Oh, and strong language. ^^ Enjoyz... May contain OOCness. Damn...)

Hidan's POV

I was put on a soft beige and brown bed, my eyes scanned the room, it was a rather fancy one, due to the soft orange lights, and the silver moon light, the whole room looked romantic. Then, I heard the door lock click shut. I looked over to Kakuzu who was taking off his tie. I smiled and walked over.

"Let me help you with that Kuzu'."

He remained still as I loosen and undid the tie. Once I got the tie off, he immediately kissed me, tongue playfully licking my nose.

"Hey! Kakuzu!" I giggled in response. Kakuzu then swooped me up and threw me on the bed. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, his warm organ felt so nice in my mouth as it explored every corner.

His hands travelled down my sides, sending waves of pleasure through my body, making me shiver and moan into his mouth. Soon, we pulled away for oxygen for our much starved lungs. He then when forward to bite at the crook of my neck, I mewed in satisfaction as he bit down again to draw blood. His hands travelled down towards dress ribbon, slowly undoing it. He smiled and slipped my dress down, exposing my chest. He nibbled down to my left nipple licking and teasing until erect. I moaned in content as he did the same treatment to the other nipple. He soon slipped off my entire dress revealing my boxers. I whined and tugged his tuxedo.

"Eh... Kuzu... Fucking not fair..."

He smirked taking off his clothing.

"Happy now?"

I nodded happily before he started teasing my body.

End of Hidan's POV

The two boys moaned as their bodies grinded together the friction was intense. The miser's hand then when under the Jashinist's boxers. The zealot shot up in surprise and moaned to the touch and strokes. Kakuzu smiled and pulled the albino's boxers down. Hidan gasped at the cold air hitting his member. The miser grinned, stroking the hardened erection.

"Kakuzu... Stop teasing, fuck me now..."

"I didn't hear you plead..."

The albino groaned in dismay.

"Aww c'mon! Please... Take me now Kuzu-san..."

"Didn't hear you Hidan..."

"Fuck you... Please Kakuzu! Fuck me now!"

"Good boy... Now suck." Kakuzu ordered as he placed the three digits n front of Hidan's face. The Jashinist pouted and took in the fingers coating them like a sugar lollipop. The miser nearly moaned at the sight and pulled the fingers out, repositioning them in front of the albino's entrance. The Jashinist whimpered loud enough for Kakuzu to hear. The miser looked up to the troubled Jashinist.

"Don't worry Hidan... It would get better later okay?"

The zealot nodded, with that Kakuzu inserted one finger. The Jashinist squirmed and yelped in discomfort. The miser thrust his finger in and out and soon the whimpers turn into moans. The second finger was soon added in, the miser the scissoring action, stretching the albino. Then the third was added after a few thrusts, the three digits brushed against the special bundle of nerves. Hidan moaned and mewed as the miser thrusts his fingers into the boy's prostate.

"Kuzu... Take me now..."

"As you wish..."  
Kakuzu pried his fingers out earning a loud moan from the Jashinist. The he positioned himself and thrust straight into the albino's prostate.

"Ahhh! Fuck!"the zealot cried in pleasure as Kakuzu pulled out and slammed back in.

"Oh Hidan... You are so tight... "

The miser continued slamming in, always aiming for that particular sweet spot, making Hidan see white. The Jashinist moaned and cried out arching his back. Kakuzu gripped Hidan's hips, thrusting deeper and deeper. Kakuzu felt the coil in his stomach tighthen, his and Hidan's limit is coming, he use his hand and grip the zealot's neglected member and began pumping to the thrusts. The albino cried out, eyes blinded with pleasure.

Soon, they both came. Hidan came all over their stomachs while Kakuzu's seed filled Hidan. They panted in exhaustion, the miser dumped himself clumsily beside Hidan, snuggling hi close. The albino smiled and nuzzled into his lover's neck.

"Good night Hidan, I love you."

"Love you too fucker."

The two cuddled together in a loving embrace. When the phone rang. Kakuzu growled, irritated.

"I go fucking get it..."

"No, you stay here, I'll go get it."

Writer's Comments~

Sorry for the damn late post! I was sick un... Sorry... Well, short, you would have to live with itm smut's short, See ya guys. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! YOU WILL BE LOVED... Flames used to make nuclear bombs! Thanks for reading! Shit, my parents are home! Later ppls!


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 7

(Warning~ Contains yaoi, and fluffiness.)

Kakuzu lazily make his way to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello….?"

"Yo Kuzu'. You asleep already?"

"Duh…"

"Lols… Sorry. Pein just wanted to know if you and Hidan are okay."

"Yup… We're fine… Very fine."

"Ah… I think someone had fun tonight."

"Yea… Anyway, Sasori don't you have to attend to your uke?"

"Yup, I'm gonna surprise him."

"Really? Well, good luck with that then. See ya tomorrow them."

"Kay. Night then."

"Night."

The miser hung up the phone and crawled back into the bed, embracing the albino zealot.

Deidara's POV~

Tonight was a blast! Konan did not get pissed and Tobi didn't wreck the whole place un! I even got to make up and dance with Sasori Danna. This can't get any better can it? Pein even proposed to Konan! She was so happy… Aww…

"Hey, Dei-chan."

"Un?"

He placed a little box on my hand.

"Its something I really wanted to give to you Deidara."

I opened the package, to my surprise; it was a pretty sapphire necklace with red gems embracing it. The blue gem seems to glow when my hand comes close to it.

"Oh my… Danna, its so cute un!"

"I have one too."

He then took out a similar necklace but its just that the red ruby was in the middle now with many sapphires around it. The red gems glow to his touch.

"These gems are rather special as they glow to a particular chakra of a particular person, so apparently, the red gems react to my chakra while the blue ones react to yours. I had it for quite a while now, I didn't really think that you would like it so I kept it."

"Anything that is given by you is great to me un."

He planted a soft kiss on my cheek as he place the necklace around my neck. I smiled to the brightly glowing Sapphire. Danna then began to trace his fingers tickling my tummy with his feathery touch. I squealed and giggled.

"Eh…! Danna! Stop! Hehehe! It tickles un!"

"You are cute Dei."

I smiled snuggled into his wooden chest. This night can't get any better.

Itachi's POV~

I walked slowly down the pavement with Kisame by my side, we escaped dancing. Konan is gonna be pissed later. We are now walking through the town's night park. With the glow of the moon and nearby streetlights, the place looked almost unrealistic. There were many beautiful plants and bushes. All filled with either colourful red, blue or black berries or with pretty pale coloured flowers. I looked up at the massive trees by the sides of the park, they were old but yet so filled with life. I turned to Kisame who was sitting by the man-made mini river which had a built in waterfall. I went over and sat down beside him, looking down at the clear water which has so many fishes of all sizes swimming around, scales glistening in the bright moonlight. Kisame smiled and fingered the water making soft wavy ripples troughtout the water. The fish seem to be quite attracted to him, as you know, he is part-fish right? Well, to me, he seems like any ordinary human. In fact, he is a nice guy once you get to know him.

Kisame then turned to me.

"Hey Itachi, do you find the park here nice?"

"Hn..."

Kisame sighed and lay down on his back staring up into the black sky which was completely clear except for the giant moon which shone brightly. I sighed and lay down on my side, the green grass felt so cool, I looked Kisame's side. I felt so warm and safe when I'm with him.

He smiled and turned to me. Our eyes stared into each other for awhile, reading each others emotions. His hands caresses my face as he rubbed his nose with mine. I closed my eyes and felt his hot breath on my cool face.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Here."

He pulled out a bouquet of dark black roses, the petals glistened in the moonlight. I blushed and took the bundle of roses from him and held it close. He smiled warmly and came closer, pushing away a stray bit of hair on my face.

"I heard that you like black roses, so... I got you some."

I smiled and came closer and lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his hands around me and cuddled closer.

"I love you 'Tachi... You know that don't you?"

I felt heat come up to my face and my mind fill up with guilt. He slowly placed his lips on mine. I kiss back. Our tongues danced and explored each other, I tilted my head to deepen the heated kiss. After a while, we pulled away and gasped for air. He smiled and kissed my nose making me squeak and retract. He laughed and got up. I pouted in annoyance. (A/N Shit! OOCness... =.=") To my surprise, he swooped me up bridal style.

"Let's get going to the hotel shall we?"

"... Fine, but put me down... I can walk..."

"Heh, typical Itachi-kun..." he cooed and placed me down. I growled and playfully smacked the back of his head. He grinned and we soon made our way to the hotel.

Tobi's POV~

I yawned and sat down on the 'oh so cosy' couch. I browsed through the channels on TV, waiting for Zetsu to wash up. Suddenly, a hand covered my eye, I gasp in surprise.

"Guess who?"

"Zetsu-san... Stop that. You scared Tobi."

"*Heh...*Sorry."

He grinned and sat down beside me, placing his arm around my back, pulling me closer.

"Hey Tobi..." he whispered huskily, hot breath on my ear.

"Yes Zetsu-san?"

"You know... I really wanted to tell you something...*Something, I wanted to tell you for a long time...***Will you marry us?**" **(A/N Bold words means both halves of Zetsu saying it at the same time.) **he said while he took out a pretty box with a two rings. One of them had a 'T' on and it was green, the other one had a 'Z' on it and it was orange.

My mind was completely blank. I was shocked. But after a second, I was overwhelmed with happiness. I couldn't control my actions and I squealed and glomped him so hard until we both fell onto the floor.

"I DO I DO I DO!" I practically screamed.

"*Ouch...* Hehe." Zetsu smiled and I blushed in embarrassment due to my past action and I got off him. He stood up and took my hand and slipped the bright metallic orange ring on my finger. He slipped his ring on too. He smiled warmly at me, making my insides feel all bubbly. Slowly he lowered his head closer to mine till our foreheads touched, before he smashed his lips onto mine. I moaned and push into the kiss, deepening it. After a while, we began eating at each others faces. He lifted me off the ground and made our way to the bed, once I was on the bed I broke the kiss gasping for air. He lay down beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey… Keep this a secret okay Tobi?*Yea… If Konan finds out… She's going to freak out like a crazy fangirl…*" I giggled at his comment before nodding my head like a kid, grinning gleefully. He smiled and ruffled my hair, hugging me close. I buried my head into his chest, enjoying his loving embrace. This night was just perfect…

Writer's Comments~

Hi guys! I missed you all! I am sooooooo freakin' sorry that I didn't post for sooooo freakin' long! Damn all exams... I failed miserably at chinese and maths... Screw me... Damn. Anyway, ARIGATO! to all those that reviewed and supported this story so far! I really appreciated it. XD I cannot believe that people actually wanted to read my stuff. ^^ So happy... *Cries tears of joy* THANK YOU! Without your support and reviews, I would soooo not have made it this far. I would try to get the next few chappies up. Gomen for nt posting for the last few weeks, I had to study and I was depressed by the damned marks I got... Urgh... Well then, PLEAZE RATE AND REVIEW! A bitch like me needs motivation, or I'll die. Flames shall be used to make baked pasta! Mac & Cheese anyone? Later ppls! Post more soon~


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 8

(Warning~ Contains Yaoi, Shounen Ai and Strong language.)

Itachi yawned as he opened his eyes, it was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and the Uchiha could hear the birds whistling happily outside, Kisame was not in bed so he was most probably in the bathroom. Pein wanted them to check out today, so he better call the others to wake them up. The Uchiha dragged himself out of bed lazily, his ass was still quite sore due to last night. He limped over to the phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kakuzu."

"Yea, what is it Itachi?"

"Pein-sama wants us to check out later today."

"Okay."

"By the way, how is Hidan? You two left like us right?"

"Err... Why. Don't you ask him later?"

"Oh... Don't tell me..."

"Heh..."

"Aww... Shit you, he is having problems walking right?"

"Yea, sort of... He ain't up yet."

"Right."

"You sound surprisingly happy."

"Really? Wow, look at the time, I need to call the others. Bye."

The Uchiha hung up before the miser could reply, he began to dial up the artists.

"Yo un!"

"Hey Deidara, you guys awake yet?"

"Duh... Sasori-Danna doesn't need to sleep that much un."

"Alright, c'mon Pein asked us to check out at 10.30."

"What! So fast un! This place was so much fun yea..."

"Yes, now call up Tobi and tell them to check out."

"Fine un..."

Itachi sighed and place the phone down, his eyes scanned the room and spotted the onyx roses given by Kisame on the bedside table. The raven walked over and picked up the roses. He sniffed the sweet scent of the unique black flowers. He let out a sigh of content, then a white card fell out of the bouquet and landed onto the carpeted floor. Itachi blink and bent down, picking up the little card. On the little card written in black cursive letters,

'_**To my one true love,**_

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_**I love you. **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day~**_

_**Kisame**__**'**_

The raven-haired man smiled and placed the card back into the bunch of roses, the bathroom door clicked open.

"Morning 'Tachi. You awake already?"

"Yea, Any-Oh my god..."

The Uchiha quickly covered his nose as he felt warm liquid flow down into his mouth. The shark laughed.

"Like what you see Ita-kun?"

"S-shut up!"

The weasel growled and grabbed a tissue and began wiping his nose.

"What time did Pein ask us to check out?"

"10.30."

"Oh... pm or am?

"Hn..."

"Okay. Okay. I'll shut up and pack."

Soon, a group of eight appeared at the hotel lobby.

"Where is leader-sama un?"

"I HATE waiting..."

"Time is money... Where the hell is he?"

"My legs are fucking tired... Where are those two assholes?

"Ask us to check out on time and he is FAR later than us. What the hell?"

"Hn..."

The lift door opened and out rushed a blue-haired kunoichi followed by a oranged-haired man.

"Sorry we're late guys! We were held up."

"Whatever... Lets just go already."

"Right, lets get going to the car park."

The group of ten made their way to the hotel car park. It was fairly huge, so it was quite a walk to the minivan. They all piled into the van, soon they were well on their way back to their apartment.

"So, how was your stay?"

"Fine.*Okay*"

"Tobi thinks its great!"

"Yea, it was awesome un."

"It was fucking nice..."

"Hn..."

"Quite good..."

"Worth the money."

"Do you always count by the money Kakuzu?"

The van filled with giggles. The miser frowned.

"Hey, at least we all had fun."

"So... When is Leader's wedding?"

Shouts and whistles filled the minivan. The couple in the front began to blush heavily.

"Its next week... On Friday"

"Congrats un!"

"Awesome! Good for the both of you."

After a few congratulations and comments the van fell quiet. The albino began to whisper into the miser's ears.

"I wonder who's next in the f'ing line..."

"I don't know... And I don't want to know..."

Zetsu squeezed Tobi's hand, the Uchiha blinked and smiled, snuggling into the plant's shoulder.

"Pein-sama... I want all the ukes to wear dresses on our wedding!"

"What! Again un?"

"Oh fuck you bitch!"

"Tobi dun wanna wear a dress..."

"..."

Once the semes saw Pein's glare through the rear view mirror, they quickly placed their hand on their uke's mouth.

"They said yes!"

"Yay!"

Konan smiled and giggled happily at their distressed faces.

"So NOT funny un!"  
"Right... Its just that you guys look so cute in dresses, don't you think so?"

The whole van filled with groans. The bluenette just smiled and leaned on Pein's arm. After that, the whole van fell silent. It was a three hour ride and almost everyone was asleep. Konan gave a soft smile as she looked back to the sleeping members.

"They are all so cute, right hun?"

"Yea, right..."

"Now after us, who do you think will be next hmm?"

"That, I really want to see angel... That I really want to see."

Konan giggled softly and kissed Pein on the cheek.

"I love you so much Nagato-kun..."

"I love you a whole lot too Konan."

-End of Chapter 8-

Writer's Comments~

HIIIIIII! Long time no see, and Update... SORRY! I have end-of-year exams... YESH! I FINISH ME LAST EXAMS THIS YEAR! I can finally concentrate on this. ^w^ My holidays are comin' in two weeks time and I'm gonna upload more. Hopefully my parents ain't around too much. Or it would suck. I'm sooooo fking sory for not posting for a really long time... I really didn't mean it. PLEASE UPDATE AND REVIEW! Thanks! w Flames will be used to make ramen! *Slurp* Yum. XD Update soon yea! Toodles~


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 9

(Warning~ Heheh... Forgot to put it in. Yaoi, fluff and strong lang ppl!)

Tobi's POV~

I yawned as I sat up on the bed. It was Friday, Pein and Konan were going to get married today. I jumped excitedly onto my feet. I shook my partner's shoulder,

"Hey Zetsu-san! Today is the big day!"

He groaned and opened his amber gold eyes.

"Don't need to be so excited Tobi. *Its still in the morning, we still have the rest of the day before 6pm…*"

"C'mon! Show some spirit! Be a good boy like Tobi!"

He smiled slightly and sat up, grabbing my neck. He give me a playful nugie.

"Oi! Cut it out Zetsu-san!"

"Don't be so excited yet. *Go wash up kid*."

I grinned playfully and ran off to the bathroom.

Later in the Afternoon~

I looked around. No one here either. I am bored to death… I can't find anyone around for a chat. The wedding room was beautiful though. It is a fancy hotel isn't it? The rest is most probably out. I wonder where is the bride and the groom. They should be separated for the whole day, preparing. They are going for a honeymoon straight after weren't they? I'm so bored… I pulled a blue silk-covered chair and sat down heavily. I looked down at my shiny metal ring. It is so pretty… I wonder how much Zetsu spend on it… Most have cost a bomb. I mean, the ring also have magnetic qualities. It got stuck on the fridge once, but it also sticks to Zetsu-san's ring. I blinked, I wonder how Konan is doing now. She must be very nervous. I guess because she is afraid that she'll screw up. That would be disastrous…

"Tobi!"

I quickly grasp the orange ring and hid it under the table.

"H-hey Konan-chan."

"What are you doing here all alone hmm? This is unlike you."

"Oh… Tobi's just here to see the room…"

"C'mon… I something troubling you?"

"N-no…"

Konan sighed.

"Tobi… I'm really scared and nervous… What if I screw up at the last minute?"

"Konan-chan… Don't be so scared… You will do it right. Tobi is really sure you will do fine."

"Thanks Tobi… Hey… What are you holding? In your palm?"

"N-nothing?"

"Show me… Now."

"N-no, there completely n-nothing here…"

She growled and grabbed my wrist. I gasped and pulled my hand, trying to get out of her grip.

"C'mon! Open up Tobi!

"No! Let Tobi go!"

We both pulled and squabbled, until we both fell over.

"Ow…"

"Ahh… That really hurt."

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey c'mon, what's under there?"

"Tobi promised not to tell, so Tobi won't tell."

"Hmm… You only keep Zetsu's promises don't you?"

"N-no! Err… Tobi's got to go… Dress up! Bye Konan-chan!"

I quickly got on my feet and ran off, leaving the puzzled woman behind. I heaved a sigh of relief, but that sigh didn't last.

"Smash!"

"Ow… What the fuck?"

"Sorry Hidan-san!"

"Man, Tobi you got to know where the fuck you are going, by the way. Where are you running off to?"

"No Hidan-san, its running away from."

"Then, what-."

"Tobi!~ Where are you?"

The albino blinked at me.

"Running away from the bitch?"

"Yes…"

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Run Tobi!"

"Thank you Hidan-san. Later!"

"Yea, later lil'dude,"

The Jashinist walked on as I continued my run back to my room. I swear if Hidan were to keep me for a second longer, I would have been caught by that bluenette. Being able to run away is already quite lucky. I quickly entered the room and slammed the door shut. I sat down on the bed and place the ring back on my finger. I smiled as it shone in the dim afternoon light. I turned to the clock. 3pm… Still a couple of hours to kill. I looked at the dress I was going to wear tonight. It was a pretty one, delicate and skillful cutting and highly designed. Though this costs quite a bit and made Kakuzu freak out. What to say? Konan wants a perfect wedding. And whatever the bride wants will be given. Well, at least Hidan knew how to take care of a money broken Kakuzu. That albino always knows what to do, to Kakuzu. No one can actually tame him except for Hidan. I mean, even leader failed sometimes. But Hidan never fails to calm him down. There wasn't one time Hidan failed to do that. But if there will be one, I really hope no one get hurts, for Kakuzu can become real rough when it comes to money. I mean he is a miser is he not? I smiled at everytime I saw Kakuzu and Hidan hiding by the sides and dark corners. It was disturbing, but assuring alright. I grinned and hugged Zetsu's pillow. We have been here for a week to check on the wedding room status. I stood up and walked to the balcony. It was rather cloudy but not windy. Quite a good time to swim if you don't want to get sun burned. I looked down at the pool. Hidan and Deidara were enjoying the pool, paddling around while their semes sat by the side talking. I smiled, such a breath-taking sight. The wind suddenly picked up. My hair whipped about in the wind. I took off my mask(A/N Yes, Tobi was wearing his mask that day.) The breeze felt really cool on my face. I sighed and stared into the white fluffy mass above. Such a pretty sight. Like cotton candy is floating above you.

"Tobi!"

I cried in shock and fell back on my back when Zetsu appeared straight in my face from the ceiling.

"Whaaa!"

"*Don't scare him Tsu…* Heheh, its fun Zet."

"Hey Zetsu-san. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course… *We need to get ready… C'mon up."

He held out his hand and helped me up. I smiled and said,

"Tobi's using the bathroom first."

"Nah-uh, we're using it together Tobi.*You just take too long…*"

I felt my face heat up and I squeaked when I was picked up by him,

"Come on Tobi. Lets get you in the bath."

"B-but, but!"

"*No butts…*"

I groaned inwardly as he brought me into the bathroom.

-End of Chapter 9-

Writer's Comments~

Hehe, long time no post! sorry for the two week late post. I had to settle next year's planning. Gomensai! Well, heres a little filller full of Tobi! Oh... Pein and Konan going on a HOneymoon~ So sweet. Next chapter is going to be a rather interesting chapter! But beware of Konan's PMSing thou. Its really scary... Well, PLEAZE, FAVE AND REVIEW! I really want you to... Pretty pretty please with a sugar lollipop cherry and lots of cream and Chocolate sprinkles! Okay, thats alittle too sweet but yea. Sweet dream~ FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE CHOCCY TRUFFLES! Bye! Post soon! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 10

(Warning~ I actually forgot to put it on the last one… Opps… Oh well, there's strong language and yaoi! You should know.)

"Bye you two un! Have a nice honeymoon!"

The just-married blunette smiled and waved to the blonde as the car zoomed off down the road. Deidara sighed as he watched the car travel off into the distance. Pein and Konan have left for their honeymoon and now, the entire group would be bored to death for the entire week. They couldn't really find anything to do without their leader around because they hardly separate.

"What to do… What to do un…"

"Hey blondie! Wanna grab some ice cream with me and Itachi?"

The artist turned and saw the albino standing next to the raven-haired man.

"Okay un… But where are we going anyway?"

"Just down town. There is a fucking nice ice cream shop there right?

The younger blonde nodded as he ran up to them.

"Okay, let's go un!"

The three slowly traveled down the road as they talked about their semes.

"Hey Itachi-kun, does Kisame like you more than fish un?"

There was a death glare but the weasel answered anyway. (A/N Have anyone thought of this? O.o")

"Yes…"

"How do you fucking know? I mean, have you proved it?"

"Yes…"

"Well, tell us un!"

The Uchiha sweat-dropped as the two other ukes stared at him with curious eyes. As they all know, Itachi doesn't really talk much. Especially about. Kisame…

"Err…" the raven blinked with hesitation.

"Get on with it! Spill un!"

"Well… Okay."

_Flashback! (Itachi's POV)_

_I walked slowly beside Kisame, we are walking through the city district, looking for a pack back snack. I looked around, everything seemed so boring… I can't find anything that I fancy eating. I have tried almost all of them. Kisame already bought his food. Then my eyes spotted a seafood shop. That shop is new. The salmon sashimi they were showcasing at the window looked so delicious. It looked so fresh and pink. I nearly drooled. Then I blinked. I can't eat fish! Kisame will kill me! I turned to Kisame who was looking at the other shops._

"_Yes Ita-kun?"_

"_E-eh…"_

"_Yea?"_

_What am I gonna do! I can't eat fish and I'm… Hungry._

"_Itachi? Are you okay? You looked troubled and that is NOT usual at all. Is everything okay?"  
I felt like a retard. Stuck between my stomach and my lover. If I were to eat that, Kisame is going to hate me for quite a while._

"_Err… Earth to Itachi, are you even there?"  
Should I ask?_

"_K-Kisame?"_

"_Yes? What's wrong, seriously."_

"_Can I eat that?"_

_I pointed to the shop and screwed my eyes shut. Preparing for the worst._

"_Sure, why not?"_

_My eyes shot open in surprise. Sure? It was okay? I looked at his face in disbelief. Did he just say okay? Didn't he love marine life? Too much?_

"_Really? Y-you are not mad?"_

"_Why would I be? Even if I don't eat, that doesn't mean you can't eat."_

_I eyes were as wide as saucers. That was definitely… New. I quickly ran over to the shop and bought the sashimi. I was soon back beside Kisame and we made our way back home. On the way, a question popped in my mind. Did Kisame love me more than Marine life? Did he love me more that his beloved pets? Did he? I stared at my feet as it traveled down the dirt path. I know he loves me more than himself but does he love the sea and whatever that's in it more? I slowly opened my mouth._

"_Hey Kisame-san…"_

"_Yea Ita-kun?"_

"_Do you mind if I asked you this, weird question?"_

"_Go on, I don't mind at all."_

"_Well…" I nervously rubbed my arm with my free hand as I thought quietly. What if he gets offended? Well, I already asked if he minded so I guess I have to ask it.. Here goes._

"_Do you like, marine life more than…"_

"_Than?"_

_I gulped before I answered._

"_M-me?"_

_His face was completely blank for a moment. I paled. I did it this time… I closed my eyes and waited for a reaction. He laughed._

"_Itachi! Hahaha! How can you possibly think that I love marine life more than you? You are nothing compared to them! I would always put you first, remember that okay? Imean, you are my little angel aren't you?"_

_He patted and ruffled my hair. I squeaked as he messed up my hair. He smiled softly as I smacked him on the back. _

"_Don't touch my hair."_

"_That's what you always say Ita-kun."_

_I smiled as gave him a little peck on the cheek. _

_End of Flashback (End of Itachi's POV)_

"Oh… So that's how it fucking happened…"

"You actually thought of it un?"

"Hn…"

"Okay, I shut up un."

The three ukes soon traveled down to the ice cream shop. Remembering to keep that note a secret…

*Writer's Comments*

Hey guys! Sorry for the long time no post... I had a BAD writers block... O.O Well, I wanna ask... have anyone thought of Kisame's liking our Itachi and Fish? O.O" It popped in my head when I was looking at a pic on Kisame's birthday. Cute. XD Well, see you guys soon. Please fave and review! PLEASE! Thanks. Flamers shall be used to make Akatsuki chocchy cookies! Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 11

(Warning~ Contains language, Yaoi and blah blah blah….)

"WE'RE HOME!"

The blonde jumped and landed flat on his bottom on the floor, his sleepy eye twitched. The redhead, who was asleep beside him a few moments ago, reluctantly got up and stretched.

"Danna? Didn't they say that they were coming home in the afternoon un?"

"I guess they are home, early…"

Deidara looked at the clock, 6.30am. He groaned as the scorpion picked him off the floor.

"They are back so early un?"

The redhead nodded as he walked out of the room going downstairs to greet the pair.

"Good morning Sasori-kun!" the bluenette squealed as she hugged the puppet. Sasori looked at the orange-haired man behind her, looking rather irritated. Konan ran up the stairs as soon as she heard Hidan cussing away loudly. The puppet master shook his head and turned to the pierced man.

"Hey Pein-sama. What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to. Maybe she's just PMSing now."

Sasori mouthed a 'Oh' before he left to the kitchen, Pein soon heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Pein-sama! A little help here un?"

The man blinked when he saw the motherly woman clamping her arms around the young blonde's hips up the flight of stairs. Deidara sighed as he tried to push Konan off but attempt failed as the origami artist clamped tighter.

"Did you miss me dearie? How was Sasori? Was he mean to you? Hmm? DeiDei?"

"Everything was fine Konan-chan un. Hehehe…"

"Konan angel… I think we should go upstairs to wash up?"

The kunoichi switched her view to her hubby and let go of the blonde.

"Of course hun! Now lets go!"

Konan grabbed Pein and rushed up stairs to their room. The clay artist heaved a sigh of relief.

"What the hell un?"

The young artist headed to the kitchen where his heard his Danna calling for him.

Some Time Later~

"Kakuzu?"

The brunette blinked and turned to face his leader.

"Yes Pein-sama?"

"You were a doctor once right?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Well… You see its about Konan… Ever since the fifth day of our Honeymoon, she has been acting like this. All crazy, clingy, and overreacting. I wonder whats wrong with her."

"Okay… What have you two been doing during the first few days?"

"Well… You know… Playing and enjoy ourselves with the beach… Enjoying some alone time together, like how all Honeymooners do?"

The tanned-man groaned as he knew the other didn't understand his statement.

"Okay… Let me rephrase… What have you two been doing… At night, in bed, you know what I mean?"

"O-ouh… That doing… Well… We got… Err… We did that… On the first day?"

Pein had a heavy blush dusted over his cheeks. If Kakuzu didn't know better, he would have laughed his guts out. The stitched-man held his laughter and answered.

"There are a number of reasons. But this is the most likely. It's either she's really PMSing or… She's pregnant…"

Pein's eyes went wide.

"W-what did you say? The last part?"

"She's pregnant…"

The pierced man could have sworn that his mind went blank for a second there.

"T-that's preposterous!"

"I only said that it is 'likely' you know. By the way, you can easily investigate. Find out if she has the symptoms of carrying a kid."

"Okay… What are the symptoms?"

God… Kakuzu could have banged his head onto the table right there. Even Hidan knew the symptoms a girl would show if she's pregnant with a kid. Was Pein this naïve?

"Alright," Kakuzu groaned, "She would most probably have weird food cravings, have crazy mood-swings, frustrations and she can get very stressed out… Oh, and by next week, if she starts to have morning sickness, theres a very high possibility that she's pregnant. This makes her very… Dangerous you know?"

Pein's head nodded up and down slowly, face paling.

"Well, that's all for now, if you see her doing something else weird, you can call me."

"Okay… Thanks Kakuzu."

The older man nodded and gave a small smile as Pein left the room slowly. He slowly trekked up the stairs to his and Konan's shared room. He could hear the TV on, peeking through the door, he saw his angel on the bed, watching television, munching on a bar of… What?

"Oh, hey hun! Didn't see you there, do you want some choc and mayo?"

Pein's eye twitched. That was… Disgusting…

"N-no thank you… And why chocolate and mayonnaise?"

"Its nice! You should really try it sometime."

Konan arched an eyebrow as her love covered his mouth and ran off.

"Oh well, more for me then!"

The bluenette munched greedily on her bar and continued watching. Pein groaned. His tummy was upset. Well, crazy and weird food cravings are a yes on the cheacklist. Now he needs to test her emotions and mood. Something told Pein that this was going to be a bad idea, but hey, he has got to try right?

A few hours later~

"Kakuzu?"

"Yes?"

"Can you… Take care of Konan while I'm out buying groceries?"

The look of uncertaincy in Pein's grey ringed-eyes told Kakuzu that something bad was gonna happen, but he nodded anyway.

"Thanks Kakuzu. Later."

With that, the oranged-haired man left the house, leaving the brunette in the living-room.

Five minutes later~

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

The albino squeaked and he dived under the over-turned couch.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"

The brunette groaned.

"Do I look as if I know Hidan?"

Another vas smashed against the wall. The enraged woman screeched as she kicked the coffee table.

"What the-"

The shark dodged the flying coffee mug that came flying his way.

"Hell is going on here?"

"Hey Kisame! Come over here before you get fucked up!"

Kisame dodged a number of flying things that came flying and ducked under the couch.

"What is with her?"

The couple shrugged as they continued hearing Konan rant and scream as she turned the place upside-down. Deidara blinked as he watched the pissed kunoichi smash everything in her sight. He winced as Konan threw the TV onto the floor.

"Oww… God… I think we better call Pein Danna un."

Sasori nodded approvingly but he looked around.

"Does anyone have a phone?"

The weasel shook his head as he calmly ate his Dango. Zetsu popped through the wall and blinked as he saw the mess outside in the living room.

"That is made by?"

"Konan un…"

The plant's eyes widened.

"Where is Pein?"

"She's looking for him. Kakuzu said that he went to buy the groceries."

"And he left us with her on the loose?"

The group nodded. Zetsu sighed.

"Crap…"

The orange-masked Uchiha skipped down the stairs when he saw a broken TV come flying his way. He dodged quickly,

"Whaa? Konan-chan! Why did you do that to Tobi?"

"WHERE IS PEIN!"

The Uchiha squeaked but got saved by Zetsu before the table could hit him. The pair hurriedly crawled under the couch where the other three were taking refuge.

"What's wrong with Konan-chan?"

Again, everyone shrugged. Konan was over-reacting. Soon, the door opened.

"Hey- holy shit…"

The furious origami-artist turned and saw her hubby, holding brown grocery-filled bags. He face turned into pure sadness and grieve.

"PEIN!"

She glomped the leader and began to cry heavily.

"What is the meaning of all this?"

"I-I though you w-weren't coming back. I t-thought you left me!"

Pein groaned, so it was a bad idea.

"Its okay angel… Shhh… I'm back now right? Now lets get you washed up shall we? You must be tired."

Konan nodded like a child and cuddled into his chest as he picked her up. All eyes were on them as Pein carried her up the stairs.

"Oh… Before that, well you guys help me clean up? Thanks."

The group burst into protests, but they cleaned up, picking up broken glass and pieces of wood.

"Damnit that fucking bitch… Are we supposed to clean up after her now?"

The rest groaned and nodded. This was a whole new beginning.

*Writer's Comments*

OHH! What is happening to Konan? Is she pregnant or just plain crazy? Find out next time. Thou I find this badly done. " Noes! But I love your reviews guys please, FaVe AND REVIEW! You will be my bestest fren. XD ANyway, flamers shall be used for... making a BBQ partey! For reviewers and faves only. X3 See you guys soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 12

(Warning~ includes all the stuff you should know by now…)

It was 4.30 in the morning. Pein was long awake and rolled around on his side of the bed, looking at his wife once in a while. There was only one more symptom that he had to check on his list before he came down to the real test. Two weeks had passed and the kunoichi had no change in her mood and reactions. Crazy food cravings, mood swings and being tensed most of the time. Now he will just have to wait see if she has any morning sickness. Soon, he felt the motherly woman beside him toss and turn. He saw her get up and rush to the toilet. This could not be happening… The pierced man got up quickly, rushing over to the bathroom seeing his lover vomiting. Moving her hair out of the way, he slowly pats her back. Once she was done, she was carried back to bed. Pein sighed as he watched his spouse slowly drift back to sleep. This was now official, the orange haired man knocked on the zombie twin's door. He heard a low groan and an angry growl from behind the door; it was still early in the morning. 'Opps…' Pein sighed.

"What is it…?"

The miser growled as he saw his leader outside the door. Pein smiled sheepishly.

"Could you… Help me buy a pregnancy test?"

Kakuzu arched an eyebrow. 'Pregnancy test…?'

"Why the fuck, do you need a fucking pregnancy test 5 'o' clock in the morning bitch…!"

"Shut up Hidan. So, she really did vomit didn't she?

The leader nodded. The brunette groaned.

"Alright… Hidan! Get your lazy ass outta bed! We are going out…"

"What the fuck? Why the shit do you have to bring me for bastard? No way in hell I'm going dipshit!"

Pein watched as Hidan was kicked out from his bed face first by his seme.

"Ow… Damn it Kakuzu that hurt like a bitch."

"And I know you like it. Now get up and get dressed."

The zealot muttered swears as he got up. The pierced man by the side closed the door and returned to his lover, who was still on bed.

An hour later…

"Breakfast is ready!"

Konan smiled sweetly as the other members poured into the kitchen.

"What is for breakfast un?"

"Pancakes and gravy…?"

Disgusted faces appeared on everybody's face.

"Oh yuck… Konan…? I think I will skip breakfast today…"

"Un! Me too, let's go Danna."

The bluenette sighed as a few of the members rushed out of the room. Pein sighed.

"C'mon angel don't mind them alright, you can give me some pancakes, but no gravy."

The origami artist smiled and kissed her hubby on the cheek.

"Okay!"

"Tobi will have some pancakes too if it makes Konan-chan feel better!"

Zetsu smiled and ruffled his uke's hair.

"I guess I will have some too then."

Then, the door opened.

"I'm so fucking tired… I need the bed now man…"

"Suck it up Hidan… Pein-sama, I got your pregnancy test…!"

"Pein's what…?"

Pein quickly took the small plastic bag from the miser before the kunoichi could rush over and see it.

"Pein~! What is that?"

The Jashinist laughed as Konan tried to grab the bag from behind the man's back.

"Nagato! What is it? Lemme see!"

"No, now go on and make breakfast for me alright? Heheh… There is nothing over here okay?"

"B-but! But!"

The leader pats his unstable lover's head and immediately rushed upstairs.

"I'll be back down soon! Don't wait for me!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes as Konan pouted irritably.

"Kakuzu! What was that thing he had? Tell me please?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now just go on to make breakfast."

The kunoichi nearly clawed the miser's face off until Pein came down.

"Pein! Get her off! Now, before she hurts herself. Or kills me…!"

Alarmed, he grabbed her off the brunette was a little dazed on the floor.

"Ha! You just got owned, fucking bitch!"

"Before I rape your ass you better shut up."

"Okay! Okay, I'm shutting my pie hole."

The bluenette laughed as the albino scoffed at his seme. Pein heaved a sigh of relief and led Konan to the kitchen.

By evening~

"Konan? Would you come over for a while?"

The bluenette perked up from the TV she was watching and bounded over to her man.

"Yes Pein-sama?"

"Do you feel…different lately?"

"Different? What makes you say that?"

Pein gulped before he answered.

"I suspect that you are…Pregnant."

"P-pregnant…?"

Konan blinked and thought over it carefully, she has not been herself lately. More tired, feeling sick and uneasy.

"Well… That may be true…"

Pein smiled and pats her head, handing her a small box.

"Then its time you test this out yourself. Read the instructions before using."

Konan left for the bathroom. Pein waited patiently, thinking of what could happen if she really did have his child in her tummy. Would it truly become a part of this family? The pierced man sighed. He just hopes Konan actually wanted the kid.

"I'm back!"

Pein looked at his happy spouse as she rushed over and glomped him.

"I'm positive! We have a kid!"

The kunoichi nuzzled happily into her hubby, smiling gleefully. Nagato smiled yet again, she was so happy.

"You want to keep it don't you? It was your dream right?"

The bluenette nodded. The orange haired man ruffled his lover's hair.

"C'mon then, let's go out for dinner. We will go wherever you like."

Konan squealed and hugged him tight, before knocking on everyone's door.

"Let's go to a fancy restaurant! Like on Valentine's day!"

Pein nearly snickered when he heard the few frustrated groans and moans as his happy girl ran into the living room.

"That's my girl…" he muttered softly to himself, smiling.

+Writer's Comments+

Finally! I have done it! O M G I finally POSTED... After a LOOOOONG time. I felt the guilt of not posting and then felt like a bitch... And I was rather busy and my parents didn't like me typing all the time. (BLAME MATHS) So i booked my June holiday to post a huge number of chappies. And never finished my Holiday homework... =.=" Duuh... Anyway, this chapter sounds alot like an end to this story right? But it ain't over yet! I have another chapter, half done, it will be out soon so in the mean time, you guys can like go to the other story by me, Diary of a Highschool Freak Artist. I posted two moar chapppies. XD Hope you guys are not too angry. I made you wait. T^T Sorwwie... w But PLEASE comment! I will do my very best to type faster! XD Posting soon! Promise! X3


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki Valentine's Day- Chapter 13

(First month of pregnancy)

"I say girl!"

"Boy un!"

"Girl!"  
"Boy!"

The blonde and the blunette glared at each other, eye to eye. The mother-to-be growled.

"I said girl and that's FINAL!"

"C'mon! Why not a cute chubby boy un?"

"Well, it is really boring, I live in a house of men, I want a little girl in the house."

"Well, thinking of that now… A little girl won't be too bad un…"

"Naw… Girls are too expensive, that old bastard will nag like a bitchy mother…"

"I heard that Hidan…!"

Konan laughed as the albino stuck his tongue out to his seme in the kitchen.

"That's true… I have to think about funds… Clothes, food, equipment, diapers, hygiene items… and so much more… I think this will seriously cost a bomb…"

"Wow… That is a fucking bomb! Clothes like about 10000 since it's a girl… Food will be 15000 since it must be that healthy baby shit… Equipment, diapers, hygiene items…? Aww man…! It would cost about 50000 at least! That should be much more than 75000…! That is a lot of money!"

The two other artists stared at the Jashinist with wide eyes. Did he just calculate?

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You must have a fever or something, I thought you hated math?"

"That old bastard in the kitchen made me do the fucking accounting books last week… Jashin knows what screwed his mind last time to be an accountant. It's so damn BORING. I wonder what so fucking fun about it…"

"Hah! No wonder you rejected the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) challenge last week un! You were busy doing accounting."

"Shaddap Blondie."

"Bleh!"

The zealot smashed a couch cushion into the sculptor's face. Deidara growled and pounced playfully on Hidan, grabbing his neck. The vulgar man smiled and tugged the blonde's bang, causing the teen to yelp and growl, attacking his head with a nudgie. The kunoichi smiled staring at the two youngsters, two kids. A shudder of joy made her feel happy, will her child whether boy or girl, add in to this family? Being able to fit in with people much older than him or her? She would just have to see. The two had stopped fighting and were staring at the woman who seemed to be stuck in deep thought.

"Konan-chan un…? You okay? Hello…?"

The worried teen waved his hand multiple times in front of the mother's eyes. They were fixed on to the floor, but those amber orbs were sparkling with interest and curiosity. The albino snapped his fingers a number of times in front of the woman's face, finally stirring her out of her thought.

"Oh, oh…! What is it Hidan?"

"You were stoning there for fucking forever, we thought you died bitch…! What were you thinking of?"

"Oh… Hidan… Have you thought of having a child with Kakuzu before?"

"What un…?"

The albino stared blankly at the blunette, his face was wiped with a shocked expression.

"Have pregnancy made you lose your fucking mind woman? In what way do I look like a chick? I can't have a kid even if I wanted to damn it!"

"Yea Konan-chan, I doubt Hidan will be a good mother either un."

"Hey!"

"Well, pregnancy for men is possible! Hold on. I'll show you."

The origami artist ran off to her room and dug out a old novel. She ran out again and showed it to the two boys.

"See, this is a novel based on a true story. Written by a man who had gay boyfriend and got pregnant and gave birth to two kids, he wrote about his life before pregnancy until life after pregnancy with his two kids. He called this book, 'An Unexpected Natural Incident.' Ironic isn't it?"

The two stared at the cover and read the back, the summary was really clear, a man with a pregnancy. The blonde lit up.

"Can I borrow the book un? I want to read it."

"Hey I want to read it too!"

The two glared at each other, fighting yet again.

"Hey, hey! C'mon you two, share it okay? You guys can read it together anyway."

The two stopped and then ran off to the albino's room. Konan sighed and smiled.

"Ahh… Kids these days… So cute and yet so epic, even though they aren't really kids anymore, they still can act like one. No wonder the older guys like them, so predictable yet so surprising. I wish I could be as young as them now… But now I have brighter things to look forward to… "

The pregnant woman smiled and lightly stroked her own stomach. Her little angel was in there. And whether a he or she, he or she will keep growing, and will join her mother and father with his or her family… They were all waiting for him or her. Everyone was excited… A new one was coming into this family…

"Angel~"

Konan turned to the call of her nickname, she smiled gleefully as she saw her hubby come home from grocery shopping.

"Pein-sama! You're finally back!"

The pierced man smiled kissing the bluenette on the nose.

"So, how are you hun? Feeling okay? Are you hungry…?"

"Nah… I was thinking…"

"Hmm…? Thinking of what?"

"How our kid will be, do you think he or she will fit in and be happy here?"

"I'm really sure he or she will… Anyway, I can always fix the problem if it's to do with the people in this house."

His spouse laughed sweetly and leaned on his shoulder.

"It seems so far away… Yet it is so close…"

"Yes… I guess it is."

The father placed his hand on the mother's belly which was still rather small. The couple weren't aware of the group of busybody ukes peeking on them, even the great Itachi was peeking through the door like an eager child.

"What in the world are you four doing…?"

"Shhh…!"

Sasori rolled his eyes as he left the four to their own amusement.

Writer's Comments ~

Oh Yawn... Man.. Its the morning of Singapore here... 3 am is when I finished this. I was eating a Ham and Cheese sandwich at about 12 am, still trying to get over the writer's block and the lost of my computer memory. (Luckily, I have a thumb drive for my stories.) Then I felt like typing so I got my mum's laptop which she gave my from her office to use. And I typed out this. I don't think this is good anyway, so THANKS FOR READINGG THIS SHIT! I love you guys so much. Thanks, and please at least leave a fave or Comment. X3


End file.
